1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium storing a program that can easily instruct the replacement of images inserted into a composite image of one page among a plurality of pages with not only images associated with the one page but also images associated with other pages different from the one page.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a plurality of images captured by, for example, a digital camera or a smart phone are collected and digital content (hereinafter, referred to as an “image album”) including a plurality of pages is created and used. It is possible to print the created image album so as to be viewed and to display the created image album on a display device so as to be viewed. The image album is called, for example, an “album”, a “book”, and a “collection”. In some cases, the image album is called, for example, a “calendar” and a “slide show” according to the purpose of use or a browsing aspect.
A device has been proposed which displays an editing screen to support an editing operation when an image album is created.
JP2011-75995A discloses a technique which displays, as an editing screen, a list of captured images and two facing pages that are being edited, receives an operation of dropping the captured image in the list to a desired position of the two facing pages, and supports an operation of allocating the captured images to every two facing pages. In addition, JP2011-75995A discloses a technique which displays the captured image list such that the captured images are classified into groups corresponding to each captured scene in a case in which an editing screen is switched to an allocation change screen (a list display screen for an image replacement operation).
JP2005-184795A discloses a technique which stores information indicating the relationship between a page and a scene, classifies a plurality of images into scenes, and displays a page that is being edited and a list of image groups classified into a scene corresponding to the page that is being edited, on the basis of the stored information and the classification result of the images, in order to enable an operator to easily select an image to be inserted into a template from a plurality of images. In addition, JP2005-184795A discloses a technique which displays an image group classified into a scene corresponding to the page that is being edited and N images that are adjacent to the image group in chronological order at the same time and gives colors to background portions of the N adjacent images to distinctively highlight an image group of the scene corresponding to the page that is being edited such that a separation position for the classification of images can be easily changed in response to a command from the operator.